ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Burns
Marcus Burns is a character in the Ghostwriter book Daycamp Nightmare, the first installment in the Camp at Your Own Risk trilogy, which includes Daycamp Nightmare, Disaster on Wheels, and Creepy Sleepaway. He is the antagonist that steals the camp money for the people at Camp Prospect. Summary Mr. Velasquez, the camp director, announces which senior counselors are leading which activities, as well as which junior counselors are working with them. Marcus is stated to be leading the sports activities. Alex is working with him. Marcus’s older brother, Joe, is stated not only to be in charge of science and nature, but the head senior counselor. After the announcements, Marcus rudely asks Joe if someone paid him to be the head senior counselor. He then roughly shoves him into a wall. Joe calmly states that they should talk it over at their house that night, since both of them do not want to lose their jobs. He leaves, and Marcus explains that he and Joe were just playing. However, Hector and Casey do not believe him. During an activity, Mr. Velasquez announces that the money for the beach trip at the end of the week, as well as the bike tour, has been stolen. The campers are quite distressed. The team discovers that the thief is one of the senior counselors, due to Ghostwriter finding part of a ripped up nametag from one of them, and decides to talk to each of them. The last activity of the day is softball, with Marcus in charge. The campers are divided into two teams, with Marcus coaching one team, and Alex the other. The senior counselor is quite strict, but pulls his team to victory. He commends Alex on the good game. Alex asks him if he had played softball in college. Marcus replies that he plays various types of sports, and that he is a Phys Ed major. Alex is impressed. The counselor is glad that he is, and states that his parents do not agree, who think that he should be more like his brother. The team decides to ask everyone in the camp, which would include the senior counselors, to bring in their old nametags for the recycling pile for the arts and crafts project. The tag with the missing letters in it would be the thief. At the zoo, Casey, Hector, and Gaby get separated from the group that Joe is leading. They manage to find their way outside. Marcus kids that Mr. Velasquez would not enjoy that, but Joe is not in the mood for jokes. He then goes to set up the volleyball net for his next activity. The team finds a piece of paper with sums of money on it for the beach trip and bike tour. Mr. Velasquez asks the senior counselors if they recognized the paper, but each of them denied it. They find Marcus’s nametag in the recycling pile, but it does not have any missing letters, so he is off of the suspects list. Someone destroys the art projects created from the pile, and Lenni, Tina, and Alex stay to clean up. They discover that Marcus had created another nametag before putting it into the pile, which could mean that he was they thief. They meet with the rest of the team. Tina spots Marcus going into the senior counselor’s office with an envelope in his hand. Ghostwriter gives them a clue that it is the stolen money. They go into the office, where Marcus is putting the envelope into one of the desks. He claims that his brother Joe is a thief, since he found it in his desk. Alex replies that Tina saw him carrying the envelope into the room, and Marcus becomes angry. He runs, and Alex futilely attempts to stop him. They follow him into the laundry room, which has an exit, but slips on a wet floor. Mr. Velasquez comes and states that Marcus is going to the police. At the beach, Mr. Velasquez explains that Marcus confessed to two of the threatening coded notes that the team had received, ruining Lenni’s camp t-shirt, as well as creating fake copies of Joe’s maps for the zoo. He had wanted to get Joe into trouble, due to his parents favoring Joe over him. Marcus was not at the beach due to being at him to working things out with his parents. He is mentioned in Disaster on Wheels, where he is noted for the crimes he had confessed to in the previous book. Notes *Although it was stated in the first book in the trilogy that Marcus would rejoin the group later, when he would go by bus to Camp Wainwright in the Catskill Mountains, he was not mentioned in the third book when the whole team is there. Gallery Daycamp Nightmare- Marcus With Money.png|Marcus tries to run with the camp money Category:Book Characters